


Drabble Collection: Digimon Wonderswan Universe

by Ajora Fravashi (ajora)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajora/pseuds/Ajora%20Fravashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short scenes for the Ryo games for Wonderswan. This collection contains various ratings, pairings, and content. All warnings will be given in the header at the start of each drabble. Any offensive content can be skipped over. Fair warning that these drabbles can and will cross over with 02 and Tamers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wormmon: Tag (Tag Tamers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tag  
> Originally posted: 2006/04/10  
> Rating: G  
> Word count: 300

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who has ever played Tag Tamers has shoved Wormmon in the cloak room or Reload Machine (both are storage areas) the moment they could get away with it, because Wormmon is a really sucky fighter. It's even a subject of many Japanese doujinshi based on the games. I just wanted to have him interacting with the other stored-away/abandoned/set-aside-until-needed digimon.

"I'm sorry, Wormmon, but it's for your own good. You'll just get hurt otherwise."  
  
With that, the door closed on Deramon's cloak room.  
  
Wormmon's antennae wilted at the implication. He knew he wasn't a good fighter, but Ken already had two other digimon making up for his lack of power. He thought he'd be okay. He could sit behind and cheer them on, or offer them quick healing disks if either of them got wounded. It must not have been enough. After just a few areas wrested from Millenniumon's control, he was being retired for something faster, more powerful, and better able to protect Ken.  
  
His antennae now dragged on the floor.  
  
"You're the human's partner," called out the high-pitched voice of a baby digimon. He turned back to see a choromon staring up at him with beady little crimson eyes.  
  
Wormmon's voice faltered despite himself. "I don't think he wants me as a partner."  
  
Another baby, this time a mokumon with a smoky finger stuck in its mouth, spoke up. "But aren't you here to per-... pa-... protect us?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The choromon's tail-tip sparked in excitement. "You gotta be! The human said he was gonna send someone to protect us from the big bad digimon!"  
  
He blinked blankly as he surveyed the room. Everyone here was a baby, so perhaps Ken didn't tell him everything. "I guess..."  
  
The younger babies burbled in glee at his acceptance. He watched for a while as they dispersed to play amongst themselves, content to remain by the door until an unfamiliar voice whispered at his side.  
  
"It's not so bad here," the zurumon said. "Just play with us and help us forget that there's a war outside."  
  
Wormmon's antennae perked. Perhaps he could be useful after all. "Hey, who wants to play tag?"


	2. Mille: Alpha and Omega (Brave Tamer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Alpha and Omega  
> Originally posted: 2006/04/14  
> Rating: G  
> Word count: 300  
> Warning: Heresy

If he was given to such acts of omphaloskepsis, he would have fixated on the rumors they thought he couldn't hear and considered ways of proving them wrong. The words that were whispered suggested that he couldn't be a real evil god, that Demon would be better suited for his position. He fixated too much on that human, they said, and he was just playing around and not taking any of this seriously. They believed he was a mockery of an evil digimon, but once they faced him, they kowtowed as if they were loyal only to him. Had he a body to call his own, he would have smirked. Governance by fear had been his modus operandi in the past, but over time he had eaten of the tree of knowledge and learned. Now his was a rule of rewards for loyalty and severe punishment for disobedience, and it had the unfortunate side-effect of instilling too little fear.  
  
"...And ye shall be as gods, knowing good and evil."  
  
Not that he cared in the end. They would never understand. To truly be a god, one must know all sides and be able to transcend one's own coding. One must be able to balance good and evil, light and dark, and only then would anyone truly be worthy of the title. They could mock him to their hearts' content, but they would never attain his power. Not only was he on his way to transcending good and evil, but he had something they did not.  
  
"We will be the Alpha and the Omega," Ziyd Millenniumon said to the image of his partner that occupied his viewing windows more often of late, not caring that the subject couldn't hear him, "Those who are, and who were, and who are to come."


	3. Mille/Ryo: A Little Bit of Pain (NC-17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Little Bit of Pain  
> Originally posted: 2006/04/20  
> Rating: NC-17 for porn.   
> Word count: 275

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millenniumon does not have a body after it's destroyed in Tag Tamers, so he can technically inhabit shells. This is why Cyberdramon (after Brave Tamer) follows Monodramon's evolution line, not Millenniumon's or some strange conglomeration of the two. Also, in Brave Tamer, Mille seemed to have a vested interest in cloning humans.

His knees hurt from kneeling on the floor for so long, the thin cut on his temple throbbed, and his wrists chafed from the red scarf that bound them behind his back, but he did not care. His master's finger gathered up the blood from his cut and sucked on it while watching him with slitted crimson eyes.  
  
"So much trouble you were," his master's voice rumbled in that bass that seemed to be more felt than heard, "yet you were ever so willing to submit. Why? Have your former masters controlled you so well that you no longer have any will to rebel?"  
  
"No. It's just- I don't- ..." He swallowed and tried again. "You're the only one who understands. You're the only one who ever cared."  
  
His master, his partner, smirked; fingers started raking through his hair. "And there is freedom in this sort of bondage, is there not?"   
  
He just nodded. All that would be expected of him during this kind of thing was to sit back and enjoy it, or to follow orders without having to think. It was a relief from the feeling of drifting that his life had been undergoing of late.  
  
The hand pressed his face close to the exposed penis of the human clone that was his partner's new body, and he gave it an experimental lick before taking it into his mouth. The hand ceased its tense grip on his hair and stroked him lovingly. He'd never been so hard in his life.  
  
The ringing of his cell phone woke him up, and Ryo muttered dourly as he went over the dream: _What the hell triggered **that**?_


	4. Ryo/Osamu: Full Circle (02/WS/Tamers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Full Circle  
> Originally posted: 2007/1/30, 2006/9/1, 2006/6/17  
> Rating: G - PG  
> Word count: 300(x3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This trio is only very loosely connected and gathered together because of a shared ship.

"How do you do that?"  
  
Osamu looked up from the book at his friend, who paused in his internet browsing. A quick glance at the video of his latest interview suggested to him the nature of the question.  
  
"If you mean impressing people, I'm just that good."  
  
Ryo smiled, not taking him the least bit seriously. "No, I mean... I know you were really moody that day. How'd you managed to make it look like you were happy to see them all?"  
  
"Well." He put the book away to explain. Normally he wouldn't have done this, but Ryo was the closest thing he had to a friend. "You have to fake the smile sometimes, or think about something else. Feed them all the lines they want to hear, be polite. Everyone wears a mask in public, but the successful people are the ones who can manipulate it."  
  
The smile disappeared. "Sounds like lying."  
  
With a small nod of admission, he continued. "It is, a bit, but it's not that different from using tact to get around uncomfortable situations. Try it."  
  
For the moment Ryo looked puzzled, but soon settled his features into a reasonable mirror of Osamu's usual subtly smug smile. It reminded Osamu that they spent entirely too much time around each other. Now to test the mask.  
  
"I want you to imagine a set of events. First, that teacher you hate yelling at you."  
  
There was a small, barely noticeable shift, but it would be undetectable by anyone unfamiliar with Ryo. Good. Now something he knew would shake the mask. "Second, imagine being kissed by a girl."  
  
The false smile remained for all of a few seconds before the mask fell apart and the childish disgust appeared on Ryo's face. "Ew!"  
  
Osamu grinned and returned to his book.

.*.

Ryo wasn't interested in "soft."  
  
If he wanted soft hair and a gentle demeanor, he would have been willing to wait for Ken to grow up. If he wanted soft skin and features, he would be interested in girls.  
  
Sharp elbows and an acerbic tongue hold his attention more readily than soft bodies and honeyed words. Intellect and wit so cutting they hurt are what makes his breath catch in his throat. He has a secret fondness for the hard hinge of eyeglass rims digging into his chest or shoulder, and a not-so-secret fondness for eyes like chips of blue-violet ice. His attention glosses over praise and platitudes with the absentmindedness of boredom, but comes into focus when presented with brutal honesty and sparse phrasing.  
  
If Ryo wanted "soft" and all that came with it, he wouldn't have appreciated Osamu quite so much. It was something like being with a diamond: all sharp edges, smooth facets, and brilliant shine that made everything else pale in comparison. Sometimes all that hard, sharp brilliance made the rare moments when Osamu showed that he actually cared all that more precious.  
  
A quiet voice shattered the silence of "their" laboratory closet, which had been in regular use by them during lunch periods for months now. "You're thinking about romantic nonsense again, aren't you?"  
  
He chuckled at that. "When I'm with you, yeah."  
  
There was a brush of thin lips across the skin of his neck, and he could feel the muscles curling them into the too-rare gentle smile Osamu only gave him. "Don't ever change," Osamu muttered. "I'll kill you if you do."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Ryo said, grinning as he felt the hard rims of glasses bump into his cheekbone in an attempt to kiss him. He wouldn't trade this for anything.

.*.

It started years ago. In the beginning they met here every weekend, just to enjoy each other's company. Ryo's memory highlighted every conversation and brush of skin, it shadowed the arguments to the point where he was sure they seldom happened. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they simply stood in silence near Hachiko's statue as the world sped by.  
  
Then Osamu died and Ryo still came back. He turned up every Sunday at four p.m., like clockwork, to stand by the statue and wait for someone who would never come back. It was the last connection he had to Osamu. Sometimes he wondered if he was going mad.  
  
"I met my real digimon partner," he murmured. "I don't know what to do. There's so much bad history and it's nothing like with the other kids and their digimon. And the digimon reflects the partner. What if I turn into him?"  
  
He could imagine Osamu beside him, still short and too thin and armed with a razor sharp mind underneath it all. "You'll manage."  
  
A year later and it's the same old tune. "I met this girl-"  
  
"Don't delude yourself," Osamu would say with just the right amount of disapproval. "You're gay."  
  
"It's not that, it's... It's like she has your attitude and my habit of attracting trouble. I got to thinking about how much I miss and love you, and-"  
  
"Stop-"  
  
"Then I thought, the ENIAC owes me. Maybe I can go back in time and save you. Maybe I'll grab a digignome and see how big a wish they can grant. Maybe-"  
  
"Delusional schemes, entitlement, obsession."  
  
Ryo blinked, wondering where that came from. His fantasies never involved this kind of argument. "What-"  
  
He didn't have to imagine a flash of blue-violet eyes staring him down. "You are turning into him."


	5. Mille: And Justice for All (Brave Tamer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: And Justice for All  
> Originally posted: 2006/06/29  
> Rating: PG  
> Word count: 300

Hatred is an old friend. It fuels Millenniumon when there's nothing else to focus on, it comforts him when he wonders if he's wrong.  
  
Things change, age, morph into something else, but the hatred is consistent. All it does is change targets. It is the one constant in the chaos of reality.  
  
Residual hatred from the Mugendramon half of him focused on Taichi, but it soon moved on. He then hated the Chosen Children's digimon. Why should they have their children when he could not even find his own? Why should they rejoice in their bonds when he waited for someone who wasn't there?  
  
The injustice of finding out that his partner was sent to kill him had turned the hatred on the boy. For a while, all he could think about was revenge. Hurt him, break him, make him suffer for turning on him. When he watched the boy from afar, he soon realized that his partner had been controlled and the hatred turned on the boy's masters and the digimon taking the place that is rightfully _his_. More watching and "the boy" became "my boy." "Revenge" became an euphemism for something he wasn't ready to define. In time he wanted to do more than hurt his boy: he wanted his boy responding only to him. He wanted possession of his boy in every way possible.  
  
The hatred expanded to the Digital World itself. It was its fault that his boy was conditioned against him.  
  
He does this for Ryo's sake. Revenge on the world for hurting and using his boy when Ryo wouldn't even think of doing it himself. Revenge is the poor man's justice. Destroy the world and remake it for his boy who hates him, all out of love.  
  
Millenniumon hates himself for it.


	6. Mille/Ryo, Monodramon: Tension (Tamers-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tension  
> Originally posted: 2006/05/2  
> Rating: PG-13 for Innuendo  
> Word count: 300

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: My girlfriend requested a drabble about Ryo bitching out Millenniumon here, and it mutated.  
> 2: The CDs mentioned are a none-too-subtle reference to Kanemaru Junichi's (Ryo's seiyuu in Digimon Tamers) sub-career in voice acting for BL (yaoi) drama CDs. I swear, it still makes me snicker.  
> 3: If you've never played the games, you're really missing out on the treat of Millenniumon being Lord of Subtext. I've tried to make some of it translate well here.

Matrix evolution had a very unfortunate side-effect for Akiyama Ryo. He had been quite happy living in denial of that _other_ personality sharing Monodramon's body, then Millenniumon just had to remind him that he existed. This would not have been so bad if he was still a stupid twelve-year-old and all the innuendo went over his head. But now he was fifteen (or older, if he took into account all the time discrepancies), well aware of the subtext, prone to adolescent hormones, and it was starting to get under his skin.  
  
"Will you _stop that_ ," he growled as Millenniumon made no secret of what he wanted to do with a naked Ryo. The worst thing about matrix evolution was that no thought could remain hidden from any of them.  
  
Millenniumon chuckled at him. "I will when you stop being a tease."  
  
"I'm not a tease! I do _nothing_ that warrants this kind of sexual harassment!"  
  
"And yet you _come_ back for it time and again. You like it."   
  
Ryo was rather grateful that they were all in the privacy of their shared minds and no one outside could see the blood rising in his face. "Still not a tease."  
  
"Says he who listens to BL drama CDs without headphones, prefers sleeping in as little as possible, and will not stop dreaming about his dead boyfriend."  
  
"None of it's for _your_ benefit, you pervert!"  
  
"I do so enjoy getting you arou-"  
  
" **Shut up** ," Monodramon shouted. So rare was the occurrence that they were rendered speechless. "If I could split from Millenniumon, I'd tell both of you to go get a room already!"  
  
Ryo wanted to respond indignantly, but nothing came to mind. At least Millenniumon stopped teasing him.  
  
...Dammit.


	7. Mille/Ryo: Powers at Play (post-Tamers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Powers at Play  
> Originally Posted: 2009/12/27  
> Rating: R for mention of sex, unresolved power issues, and D/s.  
> Word Count: 300

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in response to a request for this ship. There is an oblique reference to a fic universe that I haven't posted onto this site due to the originating fic being a round robin that will never be finished. The later fic in the same universe, A Kind of Poison, will be posted on this site once it's complete.

There was once a time when Ryo didn't mind mirrors. In his childhood, he sometimes preened in front of them and did whatever he could think of to look cute enough to draw his crush's attentions. In his teen years he tried for looking older than he was to attract adults.  
  
He should have realized that his attraction to adult authority figures was neither normal or socially desirable. Should have noticed his attraction to power in general. Not that he felt the need to address it. He was a teenager and teenage boys were supposed to be idiots.  
  
Then Matrix evolution happened and he was forced to face himself and the issues his past had saddled him with. He started avoiding looking his reflection in the eye, focusing instead on whatever he had to do at the moment. It was easy enough to avoid, even after he and Millenniumon shared minds. If he occupied himself with other thoughts, he didn't have to explain himself to his reflection. Which was honestly kind of silly.  
  
Then the war happened and Millenniumon made himself a human clone body, and then things escalated until Ryo found himself doing something he never thought he'd do: give in to Millenniumon's desires. Those that weren't related to killing someone, anyway. He should have been more horrified by how easily he caved to someone more powerful and dominating than himself. Should have been more horrified to realize that not only did he not mind submitting to Millenniumon's lust, it was the best sex he ever had. He was drawn to power, after all, and you can't get much more powerful than a god.  
  
There are many things Ryo avoids addressing, and not a word of it is so much as thought to his reflection. It's better that way.


End file.
